Mosh Pit Madness
by TTigerz
Summary: As the title says. Caleb takes the girls to a Metamoorian Mosh Pit after training them in hand-to-hand combat. What he didn't know was that there are two Guardians who need to blow off some steam. A wager is set, how will things work out? A silly one-shot. T because of cursing


**Mosh Pit Madness**

"Caleb are you sure?"

Caleb grinned at Aldarn, who looked warily at the five girls who were now waiting behind the bars below.

"Relax Aldarn." He said. "They just wanted to find out how well their training is working."

"And to do that you throw them into a Metamoorian Mosh Pit?" Aldarn screamed over the growing sounds of the crowd.

Caleb shrugged while looking down. He'd been training the girls on their hand-to-hand combat as well as fighting with weapons, both in Guardian form and normal. They had found out they could use the extra training, especially after the Star of Threbe event, and now in the more peaceful times they could easily train on it. Cornelia and Irma had seemed to make the most progression, not that he was surprised. They were the most violent of the group, normally and on Guardian missions. Hay Lin was surprisingly violent as well, which was as surprising to see that Will or Taranee were the least violent when not in Guardian form. Now that Caleb thought of it, he'd never seen them angry when they were in normal form.  
Yet it was Will who asked for a place to test their skills and Caleb knew he should have been worried when she'd asked it, but he wasn't. He didn't know why, but it strangely calmed him.

By now the crowd was getting restless, with shouts so feral, you would think the crowd would join in. Aldarn tried to talk him out of it, but the gates of one side opened, showing the about thirty cronies of the champion himself. He would join in after his cronies would go down, but seeing them so overly muscled, Caleb had a hard time thinking the girls would ever get through them. Caleb looked in disgust at those guys. These men destroyed the fighting sport.

The crowd cheered them on and slowly the bars raised on the other side. Caleb grinned when he saw the girls walking in. Hay Lin waved happily at the crowd, even if the majority was booing them. Irma and Cornelia were looking surprised. They looked with big eyes at the champion's men. Caleb frowned to see them freeze. They'd fought Cedric not half a year ago. Granted, they were in Guardian form and were allowed to use their powers, but still.

"Hey, Caleb."

He looked aside, at Aldarn who looked at him with a grin.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Did you speak with any of the girls before they went in?" Aldarn asked, to which Caleb shook his head. "I did."

"So?"

Aldarn grinned at him and a glimmer appeared in his eyes.

"How about a wager?" He said. "I bet for twenty gold pieces that the Fire Guardian and the Keeper will be the ones who go on a rampage and knock out the enemy."

Caleb frowned. Aldarn knew about the girl's process, he'd been there most of the time. Why would he start such a stupid bet?

"Fine." He said. "Then I'll bet that Cornelia and Irma will knock out the enemy."

The two shook hands, but Aldarn's grin was something that unsettled Caleb. Why would he start that wager? And why did he accept it?  
A shout from the audience made Caleb look down, paling at what he found.

…

"That jerk!" Taranee growled, punching a random man in his gut. "He didn't even have the decency to tell it to me right in my face!"

With that she knocked someone else's teeth out and another man received a clear kick in his abdomen.

"At least he told you it was over!" Will growled in return, breaking the arms of two men simultaneously. "Matt even had the courage to ask if I'd join him in a trio! The nerve of that guy!"

With that she kicked someone in the head, causing him to fall unconscious before hitting the ground.

Irma and Cornelia looked in awe at how their two friends were rampaging. Matt and Nigel had ended their relationships in the worst possible ways. Both had cheated and even made sure that Will and Taranee would find out. Matt was perhaps worse, seeing that he knew why Will was gone half of the time.  
But that didn't take away that Will and Taranee were on a rampage, scarier than any hundred foot snake. They had been furious when it happened and it was only because Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin stopped them that Matt and Nigel could still live to tell the tale. To which they immediately went to Metamoor, seeing that Caleb had found them a place to test their skills… Which was now a place where Taranee and Will could blow off some steam.

"Sorry!"

They looked around, finding Hay Lin knocking someone's lights out. She looked at him in concern as he toppled to the ground. She bent over, seeing if she'd accidentally hurt him too much before straitening her back and holding her hands up with a shrug, with which she hit another one square in the stomach. She heard him groan and made a vicious turn, hitting the man in his face with her hair. The poor guy looked dizzily at her, but Hay Lin was too surprised to find him standing behind her that she punched him in the face.

"PERVERT!" She yelled for no good reason, but the man did fall on his back, moaning loudly.

Hay Lin, realizing the guy hadn't been looking under her skirt, crouched down and gently poked him.

"Sorry!" She whined, but the guy stayed down.

A sudden calm fell in the pit and Irma and Cornelia looked at each other. Neither had done a single thing, except for dodging people who were flung their way. But perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea. They looked over at Will and Taranee, seeing how the two were panting heavily.

"I guess they finally ran out of steam." Irma said with a grin, looking at the battlefield.

Most men lay against the wall, either moaning or whimpering for the pain to stop. Will and Taranee were looking feral and glared around, to find a new victim. Both were panting and looked as if they could fall down any second, with bruises on their arms, a cut in their lips and with Taranee's head bleeding a bit. Hay Lin was now crouching near someone else, trying to help him up.

"I wish we could fight like this when we were fighting Phobos." Irma whispered to Cornelia. "He would have gone running after seeing Taranee or Will."

Cornelia snickered softly when suddenly the earth trembled. Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Will gave her a questioning glance, but she could only shake her head before the sound of raising metal resounded. More cheers came from the crowd above and the girls turned to the final gate. A monster of a man, at least three heads bigger than Vathek, entered the pit. He alone looked more menacing than all those guys before him. He glared down at them and laughed loudly, as if he couldn't believe he would be fighting girls.

Irma couldn't help but to think the guy had an uncanny resemblance to Nigel. His hair had the same colour and style and even the eyes resembled. A quick glance at Taranee told Irma enough. She had used all her energy to fight those previous guys, there was no way she could go and topple that giant as well. She cracked her knuckles and nudged Cornelia.

"Come on Corny." She said. "We can have some fun now that those two are down for the count."

"Uhm…"

Irma looked back at Cornelia, who was looking with big eyes at something behind her. She gave her a smirk and took her arm.

"Come on. It's not as if we haven't fought any uglier opponents before." She joked, but Cornelia shook her head.

"Not that." She said. "I think Taranee isn't quite done yet."

Irma raised an eyebrow and turned around, finding that Will had placed her hand on Taranee's shoulder. Lightning sparked from it and suddenly Taranee lunged forward, giving a feral scream. Irma felt her jaw drop as Taranee proceeded to hurt the guy. Sure, they all had increased strength, something which was a side effect from their continuous transformations, but Taranee was exaggerating. The ground trembled again when the big guy fell down and Taranee wobbled to Will. Her head wound was bigger than before and she now had an additional black eye to match her thick lip. She dragged her left leg a bit and hang on Will's shoulder with a big smile on her face. Hay Lin rushed towards her and Irma and Cornelia followed quickly.

"That felt good." Taranee panted before her legs finally gave in.  
Cornelia caught her just in time and smiled at her. Irma relaxed a bit, knowing that they could go out of here.

"Help me remember to never piss off Taranee." She grinned, causing the others to grin as well.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The four froze and slowly turned around, finding that the champion wasn't down yet. He looked pissed at the unconscious Taranee and roared viciously. He was covered in bruises and cuts and his eyes were blazing in anger.

"Going home?" Irma answered, earning another roar of the giant.

"Not until you can breathe through a straw!" The man roared.

Cornelia handed Taranee over to Hay Lin and cracked her knuckles with Irma.

"Come on then!" Irma called at him.

"If Taranee could beat you, so can we!" Cornelia added with a grin.

The man laughed darkly and lightning started to envelop him.

"This isn't even my final form!" He roared.

The girls raised an eyebrow as they saw him getting bigger. Black raven wings sprouted from his back and a golden mask took place for his face, though this one seemed to move with his facial expressions. A green tail with a sledgehammer appeared and swept viciously behind him.

"Shagon 2.0 much?" Cornelia muttered to Irma, who nodded.

"Total rip off." She agreed.

The lightning subdued and the champion grinned maliciously at the girls. He glared at Irma and Cornelia, who now crossed their arms.

"Now then, still feeling confident?" He taunted.

His attention was grasped by lightning that sparked a little behind the two unharmed Guardians. Neither Irma nor Cornelia had to look around to know Will was sparking. They grinned at each other and took a step back.

"Boy, you would have wished you stayed on the ground." Irma told him.

"Yeah, Will doesn't exactly know when to stop." Cornelia said.

The champion looked in glee at them, believing they were only joking. What creature could take him down now?  
Unfortunately for him, that answer came in the form a very angered, sixteen year old redhead with sparking hands and a killer gaze.

"FUCKER! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU! MATT OLSEN!"

…

Caleb couldn't believe his eyes and he'd swallowed several insects since the start of this fight, seeing that his jaw kept falling open. Taranee and Will….Will and Taranee were…. They were….

"They're possessed." He said, paling as he wondered how Cornelia would be if he ever broke up.

He heard Aldarn snicker and looked at him. He seemed to enjoy himself with Caleb's surprise. When he caught Caleb looking, he grinned and held his hand up.

"That's twenty gold pieces." He said with a grin.

Caleb looked annoyed at him.

"You knew." He accused.

"I only knew they were pissed." Was the reply.

With a long face, Caleb reached for his wallet. As he counted the gold pieces, he heard how the champion was toppled. He looked down and found Will still ramming her foot in his solar plexus while Irma and Cornelia tried to stop her. A deadly silence filled the Mosh Pit and Caleb grinned. He glanced at Aldarn as he was now counting the gold coins and then back at the Pit.

"Hey Irma! Cornelia!" Caleb yelled, catching the attention of the only two unharmed Guardians. "Aldarn said you two were too soft to hurt a fly! Do you think he's right?"

Aldarn paled as he now looked down, finding a very angered Water and Earth Guardian. With a flash the two were standing next to him, both raising a fist.

"He said what?" Cornelia whispered coldly.

Caleb couldn't repeat it, for someone else had called for a fight, causing the complete tribune to explode in fighting. He himself caught a few kicks and punches, but delivered a lot more. Almost an hour later, the Royal Guard with the Queen came, to stop the Mosh Pit once and for all. The shocked look on Elyon's face was worth every bruise he had and he had to stop himself from laughing when the girls confessed they went here to blow of some steam and Elyon nearly fainted.

Both Will and Taranee were healed of their worst wounds and all of them were waiting at the dinner table, with a very sour looking Elyon sitting on top.

"Stop looking like that Ellie." Cornelia tried. "We had to!"

"Why?" Elyon said, her eyes squinted to mere lines.

"Ever seen Will and Taranee on a bad day? It was either the guys in the Mosh Pit or us!" Irma defended, which made Caleb grin.

"They deserved to, after what Matt and Nigel did." Hay Lin piped up.

Elyon sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Okay, that may be so." She admitted. "But violence is not the solution. Who knows how violent and angry they are now?"

As if on cue, Will and Taranee walked in, both walking arm in arm with a big smile on their faces. They looked around the table, gauging everyone's reaction. Their grins became toothy smiles.

"So…. When's the next Mosh Pit?" Taranee asked breezily.

_**[A/N] The end! Well, it was a madness and just a random thing sayaalv came up with and which I wrote. I hope you liked it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Ps. The short stories of Lexvan and Bloodprince1234 will be uploaded soon as well.**_


End file.
